I was born to love you
by Phoebejoeyfan
Summary: Fairytale love affairs didn’t exist in realty, and especially not while living on the streets…or did they? PJ, JR, RR, MC Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

I Was Born To Love You  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
"Fairytale love affairs didn't exist in realty, and especially not while living on the streets...or did they? P/J, J/R, R/R, M/C"  
  
A/N: I'm back again!!! And I promise this time its for good! I've had such a terrible year that my writing has had to take a back seat (something I've hated to do) but I can guarantee all my stories will be getting regular updates from today onwards.  
  
Please stick with me guys, I've loved and appreciated all your reviews and support over the last 12 months.  
  
Love and Hugs xxxx  
  
The cold night air fluttered peacefully around the quiet Manhattan streets, tenderly blowing stray leaves and strewn pieces of litter, which had been absentmindedly dropped by passers-by, around the almost deserted sidewalk.  
  
A tiny, fragile looking figure crouched with her back against the damp stone wall of a now derelict shop, shivering fiercely as the icy cold wind struck her bony body like it were a whirlwind.  
  
Her long, natural blonde hair flew freely, becoming tousled by the breeze, crazily flowing in all directions before softly landing back around her bare shoulders as the gust of sharp air began to subside, for a moment at least.  
  
The few strands that hadn't landed so neatly annoyingly tickled the sensitive skin of her chilled face while she tried desperately to summon the energy to scrape them back to there rightful position.  
  
Her stick-thin hand shook uncontrollably as she reached up to flick her golden locks into place, patting them down neatly only for them to fly away again as soon as she let them go.  
  
She let out a small grumble, but didn't let herself get too angered by the situation. She was after all used to the temperamental weather conditions all New Yorkers had to contend with in winter. But she had a lot more to endure than they did, for she had to suffer it 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, for the past 4 years.  
  
This was her 4th winter in Manhattans Greenwich Village, the small area of town which she now called home, even although she had no fixed abode.  
  
Living on the streets sure as hell wasn't easy.  
  
She shivered again, her skeletal body quivering in spasms she couldn't control. She wiped away the moisture that had been building up around the tip of her frozen nose and gave a little sniff as she retracted her hand and placed it beside the other underneath a shabby, threadbare blanket, which was rested upon her lap.  
  
She snuggled her head into her curled up knees, praying to God that she would make it safe through another night, and get a little more than her normal 4 hours of disrupted sleep. But it wasn't to be.  
  
"Joey, why can't I just stay at the hotel with you? This is your first night back in town in months, the first time we've seen each other in 6 weeks, and you want to spend it alone?!" The irate, high-pitched, almost whiny squeal of a female voice and two sets of footsteps awoke a half-dazed Phoebe from the very early stages of sleep. She prised her tired eyes open and watched intently at the fast approaching couple, who by the looks of it where in the midst of an argument, and a heated one at that.  
  
"Oh not this again. I thought I explained this to you at dinner! I have an early wake up call and I have to be ready to be on set by 5:30. There's no point in you staying over with me honey, you're better off back at the dorms." He bent down to give his partner a kiss on the forehead, his way of making it all better, but she ducked away from him, unwilling to let this drop without a fight.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, no buts sweetie, I'm sorry. That's the way it's going to be. I give you everything you want, whenever you want it, there's no limit with me when it come to you, but I have to draw the line tonight. Tomorrow is my first day on my new movie, I can't be going in there having had little, or no sleep, with bags under my eyes. I'm paid to look good for God sake!"  
  
She paused for a second; looking into his eyes she could tell he was starting to lose his temper...a thing he very rarely did.  
  
He returned her gaze, and for a moment he was certain she was on the verge of accepting his reasons-until a diva like strop ensued.  
  
"Since when did being boring become a part of being famous? I don't remember no fun and early beds being part of your contract. If I had known you would end up like this I would never have agreed to marry you! We may as well call this marriage off before it's too late. It's clear to me that we're both very different people, wanting very different things from life." She threw herself away from him and started to descend down the sidewalk alone, her left arm extended out into the road in a desperate attempt to hail a passing cab.  
  
Joey watched her every movement in wonderment. If he hadn't been so pissed off he was sure he would have found her actions comical.  
  
"Oh come on, don't be like that sweetie, you know I love you, don't take it personally. If it means so much to you come back to the hotel with me."  
  
His tone and posture softened as he tried in vain to get his fiancé to calm down and maybe see things from his point of view, but from experience he knew it was a wasted effort and it would take a lot more pleading and a few diamonds for that to happen.  
  
"Forget it Joey, i won't have you changing your mind out of pity to me, I have dignity you know! No, I'm gong home just like you wanted me to, and don't bother trying to stop me, I'm getting in this cab." She lowered herself into the bright yellow vehicle and rolled down the window.  
  
"You had better get home, its way past your bedtime. Goodnight Joey. If you can fit me into your busy schedule call me." And at that the taxi drove away into the distance.  
  
"RACHEL!" It didn't matter how loud he shouted she was gone and had no intention of returning any time soon. That was typical of Rachel. Once her mind was made up there was nothing anyone could do to change it.  
  
It was her strong will that Joey had first fallen in love with, but as time went on he realised he was growing to detest the aspects of her he had once adored.  
  
He threw his arms in the air and let them land like dead weights by his sides, throwing in an audible sigh for effect.  
  
Maybe she was right? What if they were two different people going in different directions in there life? Was this really the end for them? Nah, he shook his head. There relationship was comfortable, maybe just a little too comfortable for his liking.  
  
He had once thought Rachel was his soul mate, the one true love of his life, but now he had his doubts. Sure he cared about her, but it was in the same way he cared for his family and his friends. There was no longer any fire, or passion to reignite the flame that had long died.  
  
He longed to find his true soul mate, but finding her would take time, and he just didn't have that kind of time, unless she was right around the corner, or even sitting right next to him at that precise moment.  
  
I have the next chapter done, so I'll get it uploaded tomorrow night...pinky promise :o) 


	2. Opposites Attract

I was born to Love you  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends.  
  
A/N I apologise for breaking my pinky promise to you all and not uploading this chapter when I said I would but I've had to retype it all up urghh. Anyway here it is now, especially for Sarah :o)  
  
Phoebe continued to watch the handsome stranger as he stood less than 5 feet away from her, talking incoherently to himself. She wondered if she should make her presence known to him, but after some deliberation decided it best to remain anonymous to save embarrassment all round.  
  
Minutes passed in silence, and still part of her wanted to approach him to offer some friendly impartial guidance. To show him a little bit of comfort, a comfort no one could give her, because she had nobody to turn to.  
  
She fully understood what it felt like to be alone in the world, abandoned with only your own confuse mind to reassure you that everything would be okay. But the trouble was in her case nothing was okay, and it hadn't been in years.  
  
She gave a small inaudible cough to clear her throat and stopped herself from saying the words that were building up in her head.  
  
It had been so long since she had spoken aloud she was unsure her voice would even work. Best to stay quiet, even if I can lend a hand she thought.  
  
The sudden nose of gravel beneath shoes jolted her from her day dreams and her focus once again fell on the lost looking stranger who was walking towards her. Her eyes fixated on his face, unable to move them away as awe washed over her.  
  
The streetlight cast dancing shadows across his chiselled jaw line outlining his stunning good looks. He looked flawlessly clean cut, his skin as smooth as silk, with light stubble lining the lower portion of his face. His clothes were just as immaculate. His jeans were neatly ironed as was the crisp white shirt that was tucked into them. And she couldn't help but notice how expensive his leather jacket looked. It probably cost more money for this one item than she had ever had in her lifetime.  
  
Of all the feelings she was experiencing at that moment the one that came to the forefront was envy. His girlfriends' mention of this man being famous put him in an entirely different league from him. Here he was, probably a millionaire and there she sat, squatted on wet street corner with not a penny to her name, her only possessions being a soggy cardboard box that barely kept her warm and dry and an old photograph of her and her mother, which was so tattered and torn through years of wear and tear made her Mom almost unrecognisable now, though the memories she held were still as clear as the day they happened.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Before he could get the remainder of the expletive out he was hands down on the ground in front of him, his legs entangled on the underside of an unsuspecting Phoebe. His arms having automatically shot out to protect himself as from seriously damaging a part of his body which was integral to his career, a career which had taken off earlier that year and had soared highly ever since.  
  
"What the hell!" He spun around immediately while still on the ground to see what exactly had caused him to take such an unexpected tumble.  
  
His first thought was it must have been the cause of a pile of discarded trash bags, but on further inspection he realised it couldn't possibly have been-trash cans didn't move of their own accord, or have blonde hair!  
  
"Oh my Gawd, are you ok?" I didn't see you sitting down there." Joey crawled the few inches towards her, still in shock, but forgetting the pain rising up his arms to rub the leg of Phoebes, which he had accidentally, but forcefully kicked.  
  
"I'm fine," She tried her hardest to offer up a smile, but she was in agony- more pain than was normal for her. This just added to the daily dose of anguish she was subject to.  
  
"Are you sure? I kicked you really hard!" This time she couldn't help but grin, he looked so cute and apologetic it was hard not to beam. No one was ever this sincere with her. He obviously hadn't realised yet that she was homeless, but she knew for a fact his attitude would change towards her when it finally dawned on him.  
  
"I promise. Anyway, I've had worse kicks than that!" She tried to make it seem like a joke, just some self-deprecating humour, but she knew the truth was evident in her sad eyes.  
  
She had been attacked on numerous occasions, mostly by bums like her, living on the streets, who wanted to steal the very little she owned. What was hers was hers, and as always she fought back. No down n out was taking her possessions to sell for a cheap bottle of spirit.  
  
She had learned early on that to survive on the streets retaliation was the only option, and if that meant being violent then so be it. It was a cruel and scary world in which she was living. A world, which right now, only she could understand.  
  
Joey smiled back, out of politeness. He could tell she was hurting inside, and the feeling of sadness he felt for her overwhelmed him, although he couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because he wasn't able to relate to having any emotional pain in his life. He had always had it good, what with the huge support system he had in the form of friends and family and the fact that money was never an object. His bank balance would have made the Rockefellers jealous and here was this lonely girl who didn't have any of that, at least that he could see. What must he life be like! He didn't want to even comprehend it.  
  
Phoebe's awkward movements jolted him out of his thoughts and back to the here and now. How long had he been staring at her? Into those crystal blue eyes that sparkled like a thousand sapphires.  
  
"Ahem!" He cleared his throat loudly, hoping it would distract her from his evident embarrassment, but as hard as he tried he couldn't fine any words to follow the cough.  
  
Oh my God, say something. Anything! This can't look good! Jeez she looks terrified! Stop being and idiot and talk to her. I haven't been lost for words talking to a female before, what's wrong with you!  
  
He continued to make eye contact with her as he spoke crazily to  
himself.  
  
She's gonna think I'm some kind of weirdo pervert! Argh, Just speak!  
  
"Ahem, so, erm, have you lived here long?" The minute the words left his mouth he wished had just kept it shut and remained silent. His face blushed a bright shade of red, leaving him praying to God for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  
  
What must she be thinking?  
  
If she didn't think he was an idiot before she certainly did now, surely?  
  
Maybe he was wrong. The sound of laughter rang around his ears giving him the courage to lift his eyes from the sidewalk, which he was boring a hole into and look back at the face in which he was in awe of.  
  
He was almost scared to look in case he had mistaken the sounds of laughter for tears, but he needn't have worried. Phoebe clutched at her sides, her head thrown back with her teeth on prominent show, trying to catch her breath as the guffawing died down.  
  
Joey joined in, offering a nervous laugh as he tried to get his head around what was so funny. As far as he could see he had just offended her with his earlier comment, which he was still chastising himself over. How could she possibly find it amusing when he was sitting there writhing in guilt?  
  
But it was his guilty, pitiful expression that she found so comical.  
  
"It's ok, I know you didn't mean that to sound the way it came out" Phoebe rested her hand on his and quickly pulled away, feeling she had taken her sudden good feelings too far.  
  
"I'm sorry if I sounded sarcastic. I was lost for words, and it seemed liked the best thing to say to break the ice." He hung his head in shame again and let his eyes rest on her leg.  
  
"Jeez, your bleeding," He got on his knees, forgetting about his humiliation and began to fumble around in his jacket pockets until he came across a disused handkerchief that had been in there forever but until now had never been needed.  
  
He dabbed it gently onto the wound trying to cause her as little discomfort as he could, but still he heard her wince slightly under her breath.  
  
He held it tightly onto her leg until he was sure all the blood had saturated into the hankie and removed it, giving it one last rub to be on the safe side.  
  
"Thank you" She gave him a small smile of gratitude.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, I caused it to bleed after all," He returned her smile and like before he felt unable to stop looking at her.  
  
Their eyes seemed to be locked on each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to be the first to look away.  
  
"Wow, its getting late," Joey felt the awkward feeling from before return, especially since he realised his hand was still resting on her bare leg, which was barely covered with her flimsy summer dress.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe agreed with him, even although she had no idea what time it was.  
  
He stood up from his spot on the ground and dusted himself down.  
  
He didn't want to go. He wished he could stay and talk to her, maybe even get to know her better, but he was sure the interest would be one sided. Why would she want anything to do with him?  
  
"Goodbye," He turned away, regretting having ever broken their gaze.  
  
Phoebe watched him walking away from her and she felt like she could cry. Someone had shown an interest in her and she was letting him leave.  
  
"Excuse me? Joey?" She wasn't even sure that was his name, but she had to at least try and get his attention.  
  
Her voice made him stop instantly.  
  
"yeah?" His voice quivered in anticipation. He was sure he had left something so wasn't prepared to let himself get excited in case his hopes were dashed.  
  
"Would you like to stay and talk for a little while?" She knew she had been stupid for calling him back; he was bound to reject her. Why wouldn't he?  
  
He didn't even have to think about his answer.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
He walked back to where she was and sat himself back down.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
This time he wasn't going to mess it up. This girl was something special, he could feel it. She would be his new friend.  
  
But would she ever been more than just a friend?  
  
Please review :o) 


	3. Coming out of the cold

Chapter 3  
  
I was born to love you  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything to do with friends...yet (Evil laugh)  
  
A/N: I finally got round to typing this chapter up, I'm so lazy these days! I'm still trying to get my body re-used to daily updates! (That day will come soon I hope! :o) ) I have the second chapter of "accidents happen" (for those of you who are reading it), the next chapter of this story, and a whole new story written. So watch out for updates in the next few days. Ok you can go read now (especially Sarah) xxxxx  
  
Dawn began to break through over the hushed Manhattan streets and Phoebe sat in her usual spot watching it, alone, basking in its beauty and peacefulness. She could feel the powerful rays of the new morning sun beaming down on her face while at the same time feeling the freezing, gusty winds hit her body, prickling like a million tiny icicles.  
  
She hadn't gotten any sleep in around 30 hours, but she felt wonderfully refreshed and upbeat despite her unexpected bout of insomnia. In fact, she felt so amazing she doubted she would ever need sleep again.  
  
"Man its cold out here!" Joey rubbed his hands together vigorously, occasionally blowing some hot air from his lungs into the clenched fists as he emerged from around the corner of the buildng they were currently proppng up.  
  
"Its no good peeing in the streets in mid winter at..." He looked down at his watch to confirm the time and finish his sentence, but was stunned at the result.  
  
"Damn, it's nearly 5am! I'm late on set!" He scrambled around quickly and clumsily in his pockets and yanked out his cell phone, hastily dialling the number of his new director.  
  
"Hello? Bob? Yeah, it's Joey Tribianni. Listen, I've had a bit of an emergency here, and I'm supposed to be on set in 30 minutes..." Phoebe watched on, amazed at how calm he was remaining while under a great deal of pressure. To her this was just a small taster of his acting talent, which she was sure after this performance was out of this world.  
  
"No, it's nothing too serious." He gave Phoebe a thumbs up and a smile which she eagerly returned.  
  
"No, I didn't get that message. Well, I haven't been back to the hotel, I, erm had to stay with my girlfriend." He looked over at Phoebe, locking eyes with her at the precise moment he said the word girlfriend and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
It was obvious to her that he was only tying to bullshit his boss, but to hear him say that word while gazing over at her with his large brown puppy dog eyes made her stomach flutter uncontrollably.  
  
"Delayed filming? For how long? Indefinitely! But...yeah, that's fine. I'll stay on in New York for the time being. Sure, see ya Bob."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Phoebe could see Joey was visibly upset and now extremely deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I think." He sat himself down and stretched his legs out in front of him in a lazy, laid back pose.  
  
"The filming has been delayed for the time being. Some stupid problem with the funding"  
  
"I'm sorry," She felt silly offering condolences, but what else could she say? She had no idea how he was feeling so trying to comfort him when he was down was a real effort for her.  
  
"No, don't be. It's ok, really. This kind of thing happens all the time with movies. It's just one of the downsides of this business. Anyway, looking on the Brightside, with all this free time it means I can spend some quality time with my friends and family. I'm out of town so much filming I hardly get to see them. This is probably a blessing in disguise. I should be happy!"  
  
"Hmm, yeah," jealousy panged at her, and she hated herself for it. She had known it was only a matter of time before he would be leaving her to carry on with his life, which was evidently hectic. He had better things to be doing than wasting valuable time with poor little her. She had been fooling herself these last few hours. Fooling herself into believing she finally had a friend in this big, bad world that had for as long as she could remember treated her so roughly.  
  
As much as she tried to take the pessimistic view on things she knew that deep down that just wasn't her. No, she had to stay positive. After all, if this life had taught her one thing it was that you never knew what was just around the corner. In this world anything was possible. Maybe they could be friends after all?  
  
"Well, I suppose I had better get going," Joey lifted himself off the sidewalk and brushed himself down, wiping away the excess dust and grime that had built up on his clothes. He rested his eyes once again on the grubby, yet beautiful female he had befriended. To get one last look at her, and commit her image to memory before he departed.  
  
As he studied her, he couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her once vibrant eyes had died in that very instant, returning to the sorrowful stare that he remembered from when they first met, a few hours previous.  
  
Guilt pulled at his heartstrings. He was about to leave her here, alone again on the street corner to fend for herself while he sauntered off to his ritzy 5 star hotel where there were people on hand to answer his ever beck and call, waiting on him hand and foot.  
  
He reached deep into his trouser pocket and wrapped his fingers around the bulky leather wallet that rested there. He began to remove it slowly, but after some deliberation he let it drop back down into its cloth net.  
  
Giving her money was the easy way of easing his guilty conscience, not to mention humiliating to Phoebe, who would more than likely decline it. She had told him herself that her dignity was all she really had in this world, and taking a cash hand out would be a sure fire way to lose that. Had the tables been turned he was positive pity was the last thing he would want to be given.  
  
What Phoebe needed was a warm shower, a good feed and most importantly tender, loving care. All of which he planned to give her, no matter what the consequences would be.  
  
Suddenly he felt the excitement bubble inside him. He was going to be the mysterious stranger who would turn this down and out into a princess. It was just like one of his films, unbelievable, but possible.  
  
This was his one chance to do good...and show Rachel that he did have a heart when it came to others and didn't just think of himself 24/7 like she had insinuated.  
  
Before he had a chance to change his mind he blurted out what was in his head.  
  
"Phoebe? Would you like to come back to the hotel with me?" Her eyes crumpled with confusion. What exactly did he mean by that? Did he want her to have sex with him? Had he only humoured her these last few hours because he thought she was easy, like a 10 a penny hooker ready to make fast, uncomplicated money. Hadn't he listened to word she had said to him? She was homeless and poor, but she wasn't desperate. She had survived 4 years alone, doing things her own way, hadn't she?  
  
In the split second after he had made her his kind offer he saw her face contort in shocked anger. It was then he realised how his question had sounded, and it wasn't the way he intended it to be.  
  
"Its not what you think, come to get some food and a warm bed...to sleep in! Nothing else, I promise!"  
  
Her face softened as she ran over his suggestion n her head for a second time, this time with all the facts and it did sound promising. A bed! To sleep in! She cast her mind back, closing her eyes to create a better picture of the small bedroom she once shared with her twin sister. The two single beds slotted symmetrically into each corner of the wall, separated only by a meagre wooden bedside cabinet which her mother had picked up at some shabby flea market.  
  
It was pretty bare and cold at times, but the memory of climbing into the cosy bed made her grin from ear to ear. It had been so long since she had any home comforts like this.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to come with you!"

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but it was sure to end in disappointment. But who would be the one left broken hearted? Only time would tell.

A/N: This chapter is in two parts, and I'll get the next instalment up tomorrow :o) Please leave me a review. Thanks guys xxx 


	4. Love Triangle

Chapter 4  
  
I was born to love you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends  
  
A/N: Dedicated to Sarah, who I apologise to for not updating sooner :o) Thanks for all you're reviews hon'...keep them coming :o)  
  
Vanessa, if you're reading...I'e tried to email you sweetie, but it keeps coming back. Is your mail box full? Plz mail me and ill try and reply. Mwah xxx  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
BANG!  
  
"What the hell!" Monica, startled by the extremely loud slamming of the door flung the top half of her body off the mattress, her heart pounding in her chest like a very fast drum.  
  
It took her eyes a while to settle in the darkness that enveloped her, but when it did she calmed down.  
  
"Jeez, Rachel, you scared me!" She let out a relieved sigh. It was only her friend coming home, and not some burglar like she had first imagined.  
  
"I'm sorry Mon, but, I've had the worst night of my life!" She positioned herself down on her friend's bed, throwing herself dramatically into Monica's arms for a much needed hug, which her friend always dished out willingly at times like these when she felt emotionally wounded.  
  
"Aw, sweetie, what caused you and Joey to break up this time?" Instinct and the regularity of splits in their tempestuous relationship told Monica exactly why her friend and roommate was sobbing uncontrollably on her shoulder at 4am.  
  
"I hate him Mon, he's so selfish." Monica nodded her head in sympathy, but deep down she knew the real reason for their apparent fight would have been Rachel's selfishness and not her boyfriends that had caused them to argue. She knew her friend inside and out, the good and the bad. She had after all been on the receiving end of Rachel's egocentricity herself.  
  
Rachel was such a good hearted, loving person, with so many amazing qualities, but every now and then her spoilt, daddies girl attitude would come raging out and alienate people in the worst possible way. But that was just Rachel; she was blind to it, so her friends let it slide and loved her despite her faults, of which she had many.  
  
"He doesn't understand me! This weekend was supposed to be perfect, but somehow it's turned into this awful nightmare that I just want to wake up from! We're growing apart Mon, and no matter what I do I just can't hold us together. And the worst part is, I don't think he really cares. His career is the only thing he loves; I'm just a piece of arm candy that he can parade about at parties and premieres, to make him look good. I'm the token blonde girlfriend." She continued to cry like a baby, curling herself into the foetal position on the bed.  
  
Monica stroked her hair gently and lay down beside her. She had run out of words of comfort for Rachel, so kept quiet instead. She didn't need to be psychic to see how this would all end anyway.  
  
In the morning when Rachel woke up things would be back to normal, like nothing had ever happened. She would be back in love with her boyfriend and call to patch things up, like she always did the morning after she had threatened never to speak to him again.  
  
But this time would be ever so slightly different. For there would be a shock waiting for her on the other end of the line.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Wow!" Phoebe could hardly believe her own eyes. It was like she was standing in the middle of a lavish palace belonging to royalty.  
  
Joey on the other hand was less impressed. To him this was yet another penthouse suite of some mundane hotel which was charging him an absolute fortune to be staying there. It hardly had the comforts of home, but he was humoured that Phoebe found it so overwhelming. He had been just the same staying here for the first time, but he knew all too well that the novelty soon wore off.  
  
Crystal chandeliers were dotted symmetrically along the ceiling from which they hung; its dangling diamond shapes cast shadows along the highly polished wooden floor, like a disco's mirror ball. The plush white sofa ran along the entire length of the huge ceiling to floor window that's view of the city was breathtaking. She was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in her 18 years on earth.  
  
This whole situation seemed so surreal, like an amazing dream she would be sorry to wake up from...a dream come true.  
  
She took a quick look around, being overly careful not to touch or knock anything for fear of breaking something. Everything looked so expensive, more money than she could afford in a lifetime if something was ruined.  
  
"Sit down, make yourself comfy." He pointed to the couch and walked over to the corner bar, where he proceeded to pour himself a stiff drink, a JD and coke with lots of ice.  
  
"Would you like one?" He lifted his glass and watched as Phoebe hovered indecisively where she had been standing.  
  
"Erm, sure, why not? Just give me whatever you're having." He lifted another glass from the shelf, poured in the same mixture that was in his own and walked towards her, trying not to spill a drop.  
  
He sat himself down and motioned for her to join him.  
  
"Sit down, you can't be comfortable standing there like that" He smiled to put her at ease, but that quickly turned to a confused scowl as he watched her situate herself on the cold, bare floor at his feet.  
  
"Phoebe, you can sit up here with me." He patted the sofa cushion to his left hand side, but she didn't budge. Instead she turned bright red, and shook her head from side to side.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?" He couldn't help but find her behaviour slightly strange but at the same time adorable.  
  
"My clothes are filthy, if I sit on the couch it will get dirty." It didn't seem possible but her face flushed even brighter and she hung her head in shame at having to admit yet again something she found terribly embarrassing.  
  
Her humiliation level had hit its maximum.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that!" He couldn't hide his relief that that's all she was being "weird" about. This was no big deal. Not in his eyes anyway.  
  
He knew she was mortified, and felt partially responsible. He had pushed her, when she should just have left her sitting on the ground where she was happy.  
  
How could he make it better? It didn't take him long to come up with an answer.  
  
"Look!" he waited until he had gotten her attention and tipped his glass 180 degrees, its dark contents complying with the laws of gravity spilled onto the sparklingly clean seat, leaving a huge brown stain, which began to seep and spread at a rapid pace.  
  
She gave a quick, shocked gasp as she watched the event unfold, unbelieving that Joey could be so crazy.  
  
"It's just a chair sweetie...its only material, it washes and it's replaceable." She had to laugh at his extreme measure to make her feel at ease.  
  
She pushed herself up and warily sat next to him, avoiding the wet patch Joey had created with his drink and clasped her hands matronly in front of her, still feeling awkward at possibly messing up this immaculate piece of furniture. But if Joey said it was ok with him, then it was ok with her.  
  
He sat his glass down on the table closest to the seat he was in and rose to his feet.  
  
"Make yourself at home. I badly need a shower! Wash last nights stress away!"  
  
Once he was gone Phoebe began to relax a little bit. She no longer felt like she had to be on guard of every small thing she did. Even breathing felt a little easier with him not watching her.  
  
She knew exactly why she felt so insecure, but was adamant it would never show. Joey would never understand what it was like to feel like a second class citizen...he could relate in the slightest, but this was nice while it lasted.  
  
She turned around to the gigantic glass window pane behind her and eagerly observed the minuscule cars and tiny ant sized people going about there early morning business hundreds of feet below her, in a world that right at that minute seemed so far removed from the one she was used to.  
  
Her mind was distracted for what seemed like an eternity, until a noise that she hadn't heard in years startled her back to reality.  
  
Her head spun around and her eyes rested on the source of the distraction...a modern replica of an old fashioned telephone that was placed in the middle of a small, round glass table.  
  
It continued to ring loudly as she pondered whether to answer it, but the decision was taken out of her hands.  
  
"Phoebe, can you get that?!" Joey's voice echoed from the tiled bathroom amongst the noise of running water and gushing steam.  
  
It had been so long since she had answered a phone, and her stomach churned in anxiety at the prospect of speaking into the plastic invention.  
  
Her hand shook visibly as she picked up the receiver.  
  
"He...hello?!" She heard what sounded like a gasp and the phone line went dead, returning to a dialling tone which she listened to for a second before replacing the receiver into the handset.  
  
"Who was it?" Joey stood behind, his hair wet and his lower body wrapped in a fluffy white towel. His muscularly toned chest was almost a distraction to her, but she composed herself and averted her eyes to a place she deemed appropriate.  
  
"I'm not sure. Whoever it was didn't speak"  
  
"Hmm, must have been a wrong number."  
  
Both shrugged it off and prepared to get some well deserved sleep, but across town the last thing on a certain persons mind was bed.  
  
Rachel slammed the phone down in its cradle and stood staring at it like it would give her answers that she desperately needed to know.  
  
As realisations hit home anger began to bubble in her. She felt like a red hot poker had been speared into her heart and split it in two.  
  
She glanced over at a still very much asleep Monica, who was snoring lightly and grabbed her jacket quietly so as not to wake her friend. She threw it on over the clothes in which she hadn't yet changed out of since the previous night and carefully slipped out of the bedroom door.  
  
Her boyfriend was cheating on her...and she was going to find out who her competition was! 


End file.
